Child's Love
by yauksiei
Summary: Sequel to Texting Love it has Spiritshipping in here! this is now Johan and Judai's childrens' story! Enjoy! AU and has OOC as well : rated for mild language from the adults
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Me: Ok everyone…this is the sequel to Texting Love! Yay! This will feature Judai and Johan, but it won't center around them. Instead, it is going to be their children! Woot! Now, there is something you should know…THEY HAVE MOVED TO AMERICA. Yeah, that's it.

I DO NOT OWN GX! I own the plot and my OCs! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**_

In a sleepy little suburb in America called Summerhill, (A/N: actual place) there was a house all the way at the end in one of the circles, a young boy and girl were playing in the driveway. The little girl had bright teal hair that was up in cute little pigtails, and she had green eyes that had a small amount of brown in them too. She was about 8 years old.

The boy had messy chocolate brown hair and a mix between green and brown eyes. No color dominated, so it mixed into a new one, unlike the girl. He was 9 years old. Both had one some form of tee shirts and shorts and sneakers.

The little girl was riding her bike, and the boy was reading a book.

"Jessica Rose Andersen, how many times do I have to tell you to wear your helmet?" A voice called. A man with duo colored brown hair came out. He was carrying a purple helmet and had chocolate brown eyes.

The little girl stopped her bike and said, "Sorry." But because she was so young, it sounded like, "Sowy."

The man smiled and put it on her, "its ok sweetheart. Just don't make me worry like that, ok?"

"Ok daddy," The little girl smiled and continued riding her bike.

"Judai, there you are!"

The brunette man turned to see another with teal hair and emerald colored eyes.

"Hey Johan!" Judai smiled.

"I was looking all over for you!" Johan laughed, "Natsuei just loves that book, doesn't he?" He was looking at the little boy sitting on the bench in the corner of the driveway.

Judai nodded, "Yes. Already he's reading. Before we know it he'll be off to college and driving!"

"Judai, you sound like a worried mother," Johan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because technically, I _am _their mother," Judai said. Johan laughed again,

"That's true. But hey, you're still stuck with me for the rest of your life!"

Judai smiled, "That's true." They shared a chaste kiss.

"Ew, da-ddy!" Jessica whined. Her parents smiled at her.

"Sorry Jess," Johan patted her small shoulder.

"Daddy, can we go on a bike ride today?" Jessica asked Johan.

"Sure!" Johan nodded and went into the garage to get his bike. It was a red ruby color, and so was his helmet. (A/N: Ha ha, no offense to Johan, but he would look weird in a helmet!)

Judai stifled a laugh. His husband looked strange in a helmet. He never wore it in high school, but after the kids were born, Johan got one to set an example for the kids. Judai didn't ride a bike, and he let go of his skateboard after college.

As Johan and Jessica rode away, Judai turned to Natsuei. Obviously, the little boy had inherited Johan's brains. Judai was smart, but he wasn't really the reading type. Johan was though. It was a small passion of the bluenette's that grew as he went into college and graduated.

Judai sat beside his son. "What are you reading?"

Natsuei looked up at him. "A book."

Judai chuckled, "What's it called?"

"_Your Eyes in Stars_."

"Really? Isn't that for middle school kids?" Judai asked incredulously.

Natsuei shrugged, "I don't know. Daddy bought it for me."

Judai smiled. Of course Johan would see his son's potential in reading. Judai felt a little bad that he didn't see something like that.

"Well," Judai finally sighed after a while, "I guess I'm going to go and make lunch. You want a sandwich?"

"Yes please," Natsuei answered.

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

The boy nodded, and Judai smiled again and went back inside. Natsuei followed, because the noon sun was very bright and was hurting his eyes.

WITH JOHAN AND JESSICA

"Jess, what are you doing?" Johan laughed. They were in a huge field just off of the entrance of the development a few houses over. Jessica was giggling and pointing to something that wasn't there.

"Daddy, the alien is doing a funny trick!" She giggled. Then Johan saw that she had a Duel Monsters card in her hand. His smile grew sad. He had lost his ability to see monster spirits a long time ago. He was glad that his children could. So he laughed too,

"That's nice honey. Come on, we have to get home."

"Already?"

"Jess, it's been an hour. Come on," Johan beckoned to her, and she reluctantly followed, putting the card back with her deck in her bike basket. She slipped the rubber band back around it, and they both rode home.

But on the way back, Johan's eyes widened as he recognized a guy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Johan Andersen?" The guy blinked.

"Chase?"

"So you do remember me!" Chase smiled. (A/N: Yup, he's back!)

A little boy that looked like Chase came out beside him. He had Chase's hair, but had blue eyes instead of brown.

"This is Sam," Chase smiled at the boy, "He is my son."

"Ah," Johan smiled too, "This is Jessica, my daughter."

"I could tell from her appearance," Chase nodded, "Maybe they could be friends."

"Where do you live?" Johan asked.

"There," He pointed to a house that was just one away from Johan and Judai's, "my wife is out shopping with my other son, Chris."

"Oh, so you went that way?" Johan asked. Chase nodded,

"After Judai, I met her. Her name is Amanda."

"That's nice," Johan nodded, "Well, I need to get home. Judai is probably waiting."

Chase seemed surprised for a second, but then he nodded too, "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. Come on Jess…Jess?"

Chase looked around too, "Sam?"

They looked in the circle, where there was a bench and three trees, to find Jessica and Sam sitting on the grass talking. Their dads gave sighs of relief, and went over to them.

"Come on Jess, we have to go home," Johan smiled.

"But home is right there," Jessica pointed to their house, which was right in front of them across the street. Chase laughed,

"So, you live just one house away, huh?"

Johan nodded, "Yeah. Well, if Sam can stay out here, I guess I can leave Jessica with him. I am right there after all. I'll bring her lunch out."

"Sounds good," Chase nodded, "And I'll be out here too."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Johan waved as he rode back towards his house.

"Oh, and Johan?" Chase called.

"Yeah?"

"You look ridiculous in a helmet," Chase laughed.

"Gee thanks!" Johan nodded, and finished the ride home. He put his bike in the garage, and went inside.

"Hey Judai," He laughed. As soon as he came through the door he was greeted with a tight hug from a very worried Judai.

"Where's Jess?" The brunette asked. Johan smiled gently and stroked his cheek.

"She's fine," He said, "She has a new friend."

"Really? Who?"

"If you open the blinds, you'll see," Johan went over to the other door in the room and put up the blinds. Jessica and Sam were running around and playing. Chase sat on the bench, watching with a smile. "His name is Sam."

"Is that…?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, that's Chase. Sam is his son."

"Wow, small world," Judai muttered.

"It is," Johan agreed, "Where's Natsuei? That boy needs to go out and get some friends."

"In the kitchen eating a sandwich. I made one for Jess," Judai and Johan went into the kitchen and saw Natsuei at the table reading again and eating.

"What, no sandwich for me?" Johan teased.

"Oh, you're a big boy you can make one yourself," Judai laughed. Johan pouted but kissed his cheek and made one anyway.

"Hey Natsuei," Judai called, "Why don't you go and give this sandwich to your sister outside?"

Natsuei marked his spot and finished his sandwich. He took the sandwich from his "mother" and his book and went to give it to Jessica.

Judai smiled as the door closed. Johan smiled too. He made sure the door was closed before approaching Judai. He put his arms around the brunette in a backwards hug. Judai moaned as the bluenette kissed up and down his neck.

"Johan, Natsuei could come back any second," He moaned.

"Mmm, no he won't be," Johan groaned back, "Chase and the children will keep him busy…"

Judai gasped as he was pinned against the wall on his stomach. Johan ran his hands all around his body, still kissing and nipping at his husband's neck. Judai's eyes closed as he gasped and moaned. When Johan got like this, it was impossible to stop him except when---

Riiinnnggg!!! Riiiinnnggg!

The phone rang. Johan groaned in annoyance as Judai answered it.

"Hello?"

"Judai!" Chase's voice said, "Is it alright if Jessica stays the night?"

"YES!" Johan cried into the phone.

"Okay? Thanks," Chase hung up. Judai did too.

"He didn't say Natsuei--" Judai was about to say when the phone rang again:

RIIIIINNNNGGG!

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Chris wants Natsuei over tonight too," Chase laughed.

"YES!!!!" Johan cried again. Judai shot him a look.

"Alriiiight?" Chase chuckled, "See yah."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Johan smiled at Judai as he turned around. He had been dancing around behind Judai's back, but stopped when he faced him.

Judai sighed, "Alright."

"YESSS!!!" Johan threw his hands up in the air. His eyes widened as Judai looked at him like he was crazy. Quickly, he put his hands behind his back and smiled. Judai rolled his eyes and they sat down at the table to eat their lunch.

EARLIER, WITH THE CHILDREN

Jessica and Sam were talking and talking. Chris had gotten home just as Natsuei handed his sister her sandwich.

"Thanks big brother!" Jessica smiled, "Sit on the bench and read! Pllleeeeaaasssee!"

Natsuei shrugged, "Ok." He sat down next to Chase and began to read again. Chase didn't want to interrupt him, so he turned his head, and watched the other two.

Chris came running over, "Hi daddy! Who are these guys?"

"That is Jessica," Chase pointed, "And this is Natsuei." He gestured to the child beside him.

"Hi!" Chris greeted. Natsuei looked up,

"Hi."

Chase smiled and went to Jessica and Sam and talk to them.

Chris, meanwhile, was staring at the reading brunette with wide eyes. The boy in front of him suddenly looked…different. It was strange to Chris. Being young, he just said what he thought,

"You're really pretty."

Natsuei looked up again, "Me?"

Chris smiled and nodded, "Wanna come play?"

Natsuei looked from his book to Chris. "Uh, just let me finish this chapter."

"Why are you reading anyway? It's summer!" Chris said.

"I like reading," Natsuei answered.

"How can you like reading?"

It was a few moments before the reply came, "I think I got it from my daddy. He likes reading too."

Chris suddenly took the book from the brunette.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you play!" Chris pouted. Natsuei sighed,

"Fine."

"Yay!" (A/N: Wow, I suddenly got an image of Johan and Judai doing that o.O) Natsuei marked his place, and asked Chase if he could hold the book. The black haired nodded, and the two boys went off to play.

LATER

The four children were at Chase's house, and were having a great time. Chris was listening to Natsuei describe books he read, and Jessica and Sam were dueling. Soon, Chase was laughing at how the children begged to stay overnight. He called, and when he said it was okay, they all cheered, and Judai and Johan's children went to their house to get their stuff.

Chase smiled. It was going to be one noisy night….

Me: Woohoo! First chapter up! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover and Swimming

Me: I forgot to mention that I have help in this story! A very good writer, alex93fuzzy! Thank you so much! You are a big help! Now then, thanks to all who reviewed, and here is chapter 2!!

I don't own GX of course, but I do own my OCs and this plot.

Enjoy everyone!

_**Chapter 2: Sleepover and Swimming**_

Chase and his wife smiled as the kids rummaged through their movie collection to search for something they could watch.

Jessica picked one up and said, "_300_?"

"Uh," Chase took it from her, "That is not a very good movie…" He picked one up at random, "How about this one?"

"_The Lion King 1/2_?" Natsuei looked at it, "Oooh, let's watch it!"

Chase laughed and put it in while the kids gathered on the couch and watched and ate ice cream, since it was after dinner.

Jess got some on her cheek, and Sam noticed. He licked his thumb and wiped it off. Jessica blushed,

"Thanks."

Sam smiled.

Meanwhile, Natsuei looked around. He was on the end of the couch, so no one would notice. He slowly took out his book and started to read in secret.

But it wasn't so secret, because Chris noticed. He rolled his eyes, and took the book, whispering,

"No way."

Natsuei pouted, "But w--ok." He stopped when Chris gave him a death look.

The black haired child smiled again, "Good." He turned back to the movie, keeping the book away from Natsuei.

LATER

Jessica was so tired from today that she fell asleep. Slowly, her head slid down onto Sam's chest, who blushed. He looked to his twin, but Chris was watching the movie. So Sam took a deep breath and just let her sleep.

Chase and Amanda smiled. Ah, young love.

EVEN LATER

After the movie, Natsuei slept in Chris's room, and Jessica slept in Sam's.

WITH NATSUEI AND CHRIS

Natsuei had to sleep in Chris's bed since he didn't have a sleeping bag. They both lay there in silence. Natsuei had the light on and was reading, and Chris just watched him.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and lighting clashed in the sky. Natsuei gasped and hid under the covers. His book went to the floor.

Chris blinked and looked under the blanket. Natsuei was shaking in fear.

"You don't like storms, do you Natsuei?" Chris asked. The brunette shook his head. Chris reached under to him and pulled him up.

BOOM! Went the thunder.

"EEP!" Natsuei squeaked and jumped into Chris's arms without thinking. The other smiled gently and hugged back, saying,

"Don't worry, Chris won't let anything happen to Natsuei!"

Natsuei blushed, but nodded after the storm clashed again. Suddenly, he felt lips touch his forehead, and blushed harder.

"Good night, Natsuei," Chris whispered.

"G-g-good night," the scared child whispered back. But it was like Chris's kiss somehow took away Natsuei's sense of hearing the storm, and everything else except the other boy. It was strange, yet happy at the same time Natsuei settled into Chris's arms, and closed his eyes. He was oddly comfortable, more than he had been even with his parents. He fell asleep very quickly, the storm not reaching his ears anymore.

WITH JESSICA AND SAM

Jessica sighed and rolled over in her sleeping bag once again. She was so cold and uncomfortable! She would never get to sleep!

"Jessie? Are you awake?" Sam whispered.

"Uh-huh," Jessica answered.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Jessica sighed, "No. I can't sleep."

"Come up here, there's plenty of room."

Jessica sat up and looked at Sam, "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded.

"Ok." Jessie got up and climbed in next to Sam, smiling gratefully.

They lay in silence, just staring at each other for a while.

"Hey Sam?" Jessica's voice was shaky.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm cold."

Sam blushed, but it was dark so Jessie thankfully didn't notice. He went over, thinking, _but if she's cold, then I should warm her up! Yeah!_

He hugged her, and both children blushed hard. But both of them were comfortable and warm.

"Thanks Sam," Jessica whispered.

"You're welcome Jessie."

THE NEXT DAY

Judai woke up. He sighed in content as he remembered last night. He looked up at Johan, who was already awake and stroking his (Judai's) face. Johan smiled gently, and Judai did too.

"Make sure the children don't see these," Johan whispered, his fingers grazing over bite marks on Judai's neck.

"I'll try," Judai laughed quietly, "Come on; we have to be ready before they come home."

Johan nodded, "Right."

WITH THE CHILDREN

But everyone was already outside and playing. Amanda had gone with Jessica and Sam on a bike ride, since Jessica had brought her bike along to the sleepover.

Meanwhile, Chase was watching Natsuei and Chris as they sat on the bench and talked. Well, more like Chris talked and Natsuei listened. Chase smiled as he saw a look in Natsuei's eyes that the young boy probably didn't know about. It was the same emotion he used to feel for Judai, and now for Amanda. And some day, he would realize it and hopefully act on it.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. The three turned to see Judai and Johan walking up.

"Hey Judai, long time no see," Chase greeted.

"Hey Chase," Judai smiled. He looked at the two children, "You boys have fun?"

The children nodded, and Chris continued. Johan looked at Chase,

"Where are Jessica and Sam?"

"Oh, they're with Amanda. Jessica loves her bike," Chase chuckled. Johan nodded,

"Yes, she loves being on the move."

"So does Sam," Chase nodded too, "They are best friends already."

"So it seems."

Judai sighed, "Well, I think I'm going for a swim. Do you boys want to come?" He asked the children. They both nodded.

"I'll see yah later Natsuei!" Chris smiled and kissed Natsuei on the cheek, making the other blush. It was an innocent gesture, but the adults' eyes still widened as Chris ran off.

"Come on daddy," Natsuei took Judai's hand, and both went into the house.

LATER

Everyone, including Chase and his family were hanging out at Johan and Judai's where they had a pool in their backyard. It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and the children were swimming. But the adults found it strange that they had divided up into groups of two: Natsuei with Chris, and Jessica with Sam. But then they saw how the young love had secretly developed, and they smiled.

Chase told Johan and Judai about last night. The other two laughed as they heard about the children's craziness and the fluffy moments.

"Ah, young love," Johan sighed, "It is times like this when I wish I was a child again."

The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised," Judai said.

"About what?" Amanda asked.

"Natsuei is usually sitting in this chair reading," Judai smiled widely, "Chris must really have a good effect on him."

"A parent not wanting their child reading?" Amanda laughed.

"It is not like that!" Judai laughed too, "The reading made him isolated, and he barely talked to anyone. I am just glad that he's being social with someone outside of the family."

Johan whispered to Chris as the other two talked, "And soon those two will be best friends and they will be hanging out a lot more."

Chase's eyes widened, "Oh no. That means I'll be seeing more of you!"

Johan's eyes narrowed. He stood, and went into the pool. He swam with the kids for a little while before---

SPLASH!

"AH!" Chase tried to run away, but too late. Johan had splashed him. The children laughed. Chase pointed to Johan,

"THIS MEANS WAR, ANDERSEN!"

"OH!" Judai and Amanda exclaimed as Chase did a cannonball off the diving board, splashing them. They laughed, and jumped in too.

They swam for half of the day.

During that time, Natsuei snuck out of the pool when no one noticed, and went into the house. Chris noticed though, and followed after.

Inside, Natsuei had dried off and was reading again. Chris sighed,

"Natsuei!"

The other jumped, "C-Chris!"

Chris took the book, "How many times does Chris have to tell Natsuei to stop reading!!"

Natsuei blushed in embarrassment and looked down, saying in a soft voice, "I'm sorry…"

Chris set the book down and took Natsuei's hand, "Come on!" He dragged the boy back out, where everyone still played. They went back in the pool.

Chase held up a squirt gun, "YOU'RE DEAD!" He squirted Johan.

"WAH!" The bluenette cried. Jessica looked at Sam. They both had little water guns in their hands. Sam gazed back at Jessica.

Suddenly, they laughed and squirted each other.

Meanwhile, Judai and Amanda were cheering for their respective husband. Natsuei and Chris were having a small war too. Their shouts and laughs echoed throughout the neighborhood.

LATER

Still laughing, the boys and girl went inside as Judai and Amanda announced that lunch was ready.

"For a 36 year old, you're not bad," Chase commented. Johan chuckled,

"Your aim sucks though. But thank you."

Chase smacked him playfully on the arm, "Shut up."

Jessica and Sam were unnoticeably holding hands as they talked and Chris had his arm around Natsuei as he talked.

While everyone ate, Natsuei sighed and ate in silence. He liked listening to Chris, he really did, but he also wished that he could read too.

Chris sensed his sadness, and asked about it.

"Natsuei likes listening to Chris, but he also wants to read," Natsuei pouted.

Chris sighed and handed him his book, "Ok."

"Yay!" Natsuei hugged Chris and took the book as Chris giggled childishly.

Judai watched as his son happily read away while Chris watched. _Someday, _the brunette thought, _I believe that you guys will be together. Like Johan and I are._

Me: Ok, I think I should go to the next chapter now so that you all can read it! And alex93fuzzy, thank you once again! It is 12:04 and I am still wide awake and waiting so that I can respond to private messages again! But I've already reached the limit . I have to wait until I can. Please review! THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Chris's Big Announcement

Me: Alrighty! Here is chapter 3 upon a request that I do it tonight!

I don't own GX, but I do own the OCs surrounding the only two GX characters so far, and this plot. Yay for moi!

Now then, I hope everyone enjoys! This is a time skip chapter, so no skipping anything! Once again, thank you alex93fuzzy for your ideas! I can't message you back right now, since I'm at the limit .

_**Chapter 3: Chris's Big Announcement**_

It was now 5 years later, and the hot summer day just screamed to Jessica, SWIM. The bluenette took a deep breath and rode her dark green bike away from the other part of Summerhill, Madison Lane. It was a place she liked to sit and just think about things. But since it was her 14th birthday that day, her parents would want to celebrate with her. So she rode down the hill away from the peaceful place and turned to ride up another hill a small while later back to her house. She had been riding around a lot today, so she was sweating like a hog.

She parked her bike and took off her helmet.

"There you are!" 15 year old Natsuei called. His brown hair was longer and was in its usual ponytail. His mixed colored eyes were full of exasperation, "You need to stop riding around so much!"

"You need to stop reading so much!" Jessica gestured to Natsuei's hard covered black book.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuei waved a hand in dismissal, "Just tell mom where you've been so he'll stop worrying."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "He worries too much!" She went in and found Judai, "Hey mom. I was out riding my bike!"

Judai sighed in relief and hugged her, "Yeah well, that doesn't stop me from being a concerned parent, now does it?"

Jessica laughed and hugged her "mother" back. Over the years, it got too confusing for everyone to say "dad" to both Judai and Johan, so Judai was known as "mom" by the time Jessica turned 10.

"Hey birthday girl!" Johan ruffled Jessica's bright teal hair.

"AH! Da-d!" Jessica pouted. She and Judai separated, and Johan laughed,

"Oh come on Jess, you're 14, be more mature!"

"I will as soon as you are!" Jessica hugged him.

"Already, you're fourteen! My baby's growing up!" Judai whined and hugged his daughter again.

"Mom, come on!" Jessica rolled her eyes. But she couldn't help but smile.

"Judai, I swear, being a parent has really turned you into a woman," Johan sighed and shook his head, "What happened to your manly pride, huh?"

Judai raised an eyebrow, "Watch it Andersen."

"Sorry, 'Mrs.' Andersen," Johan laughed as Judai smacked him, "Owie!"

Jessica laughed, as Natsuei came in and rolled his eyes. He dragged Jessica out of their parents' hug as Johan was chased around the kitchen.

"Wow," Natsuei sighed, "if only Chris hadn't called. I would have joined in this family squabble. Gotta go bye." He went up to his room. Jessica laughed again. She went up to her room and got into her bikini. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her long hair was impossible to comb through sometimes! She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up in a ponytail. Ah, the ponytail. She used it too often, but she didn't mind. She hated her hair down.

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!

The sound of pebbles hitting her window made Jessica turn and look out. She smiled and blushed as Sam waved to her. He held up a sign:

I'M SWIMMING IN YOUR POOL TODAY

Jessica wrote in black marker on some paper and showed it to him:

MEET YOU THERE I'M READY 

Sam nodded, and Jessica hurried downstairs,

"Sam's over swimming bye!" She said quickly before hurrying out the door. Judai sniffed. Johan looked at him in concern. He smiled and hugged him when the brunette wailed,

"ALREADY SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! WAHH!"

Jess blushed and yelled into the window, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

Johan rolled his eyes, "Sure, Jess, sure."

Jessica rolled her eyes. She knew her father was impossible, so she just went down the deck steps and to the pool where Sam was waiting for her.

"Hello there stranger," She smiled.

"Hey," Sam smiled back, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Sam took out a small present wrapped up in black wrapping paper and a dark red ribbon.

Jessica sighed, "You didn't have to yah know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Sam shrugged.

Jessica laughed and opened it. She gasped, "S-Sam…"

Inside the box was a heart shaped locket.

"Open it," Sam said. She did, and inside was a picture of her and him smiling.

"From the time we all went to the arcade," Jessica laughed. She closed it and put it back into the box, "I love it. Thank you."

Sam smiled, "You are welcome, Miss Andersen."

"Oooh, a gentleman," Jessica giggled.

"Not really," Sam smiled and Jessica was screaming and laughing as he lifted her onto her shoulder.

"WAH! SAM STOP! NO! I'M THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! SAAAM!!"

SPLASH!

Sam came up and laughed as Jessica splashed him and said,

"You did not respect the birthday wish! You will have to pay the price!" She grabbed a nearby water gun, "RAWR!" She squirted him.

"Oh no! It burns!" Sam joked as he pretended to die. Jessica laughed again.

Judai watched them and cried, "WAHHH! JOHAN COMFORT ME!"

Johan sighed, "Coming!"

They hugged.

Natsuei shook his head, "Hey dad, can I go to the park?"

Johan nodded, "Who's driving?"

Natsuei looked at him. Johan sighed again,

"And that would be me."

Judai sniffed and ran over to Natsuei and hugged him,

"STOP GROWING!"

Natsuei patted his "mother's" head, "Ok mom, as soon as I turn 50."

"WAHHH!!!" Judai wailed. Johan patted his back and said,

"Honey, you need to stay here and watch Jess and Sam. Who knows what they might do when we are gone?"

"DAD!" Natsuei covered his ears, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!!"

Johan shrugged, "One day you'll be an uncle Natsuei. And I will be a granddad, and Judai will be too."

Judai cried louder, still clinging to his son.

"I probably shouldn't have said that," Johan sighed, and forced Judai off of Natsuei, "Run before he tries to suck the life out of you again!"

The two ran out of the house. Judai sniffed and whispered,

"At least Johan will stay with me…and I still have some years left with them…"

The brunette went outside and watched the two other teenagers play around.

AT THE PARK

Natsuei sat at the bench. His father had already driven away 30 minutes ago. The brunette sat reading, waiting for Chris. He and his best friend were very close, like brothers. Some people who didn't know them thought that they were lovers. Secretly, Natsuei wanted that to be true. But he was afraid that the other didn't feel the same way, and was afraid of losing what they had. So he kept silent about it.

He continued to read, and read, and read. He waited and waited for Chris. The black haired teen was always very late, so Natsuei didn't mind.

"Hey! Nerd!" A voice yelled. Natsuei looked up and saw his "mother's" cousin's son, Jamal Jr., coming up to him, a sneer on his face. (A/N: The asshole had a son!)

"Hello Jamal," Natsuei greeted. He received a smack on the face,

"Don't talk to me like that! What are you reading?" Jamal Jr. snatched the book from the other, and looked at the title written in gold letters on the cover, "_Crank_?"

"It's a good book," Natsuei held out his hand, "I would like to have it back now please."

"No way nerd!" Jamal Jr. threw it up into the air.

It was caught by a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like Sam, only he was a little more muscular, just a small amount so that anyone who glanced at him couldn't tell the difference. His face was twisted in anger.

"Get away from him," He growled. He was taller than Jamal Jr., so the smaller teen paled and ran off.

"Here," The boy smiled.

"Thanks Chris," Natsuei smiled back and took the book. His place was still marked. He had done it just before Jamal Jr. snatched it.

"I still can't believe that someone in your family bullies you," Chris sighed.

Natsuei shrugged, "Well, he inherited his assholeness from his father. I met him, he really is…something that I cannot say."

Chris laughed, "Something you 'cannot' say?"

"Oh shut up." Natsuei blushed a little and shoved him playfully.

"Wah, Natsuei hawt me!" Chris whined in a child voice. Natsuei blushed harder,

"S-stop being so immature!"

"Stop being so mature," Chris shook his head, "Honestly Nastuei, grow back down! It's fuuunn!!"

Natsuei rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

They went to the fountain. That was when Natsuei asked,

"So, why the sudden call? And at the park? We live right next door."

Chris sighed, "Uh, I kind of don't want to say it."

"Come on, I'm your bo--best friend," Natsuei inwardly sighed in relief that Chris didn't notice his verbal plunder.

"I…have a girlfriend," Chris said.

Me: Oooohh! Chris has a girlfriend! Review please, and thank you once again to alex93fuzzy!


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Kiss

Me: Hey everyone! Well, here is the fourth chapter of this story! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome! So, where we left off, Chris announced that he had a girlfriend! :-o! How will Natsuei react? Well, we shall find out now!! I hope you all enjoy!

I don't own GX

I own my OCs and this plot

AND PLEASE NOTE! There will be Jamal and Jamal Jr. bashing SOON! Not in this chapter, but in one to come. I don't know which one that will be though, but there will be some bashing here! Ok!

_**Chapter 4: Birthday Kiss**_

"I have a girlfriend."

Natsuei's hopes for him and Chris having a relationship went crashing into oblivion right when the words left the black haired teen's lips. He couldn't speak for a moment. And when he finally found his voice, it was shaky,

"R-really? T-that's great! I'm really…really happy for you."

Chris sighed in relief, "Good! She is really nice, you'd like her."

Natsuei put on a fake smile, "I'm sure that I would. I have to go, Jessica's party is soon, and I need to get home."

Chris nodded, "Alright. I'll see you there!"

"Huh?"

"You invited me, remember?" Chris laughed.

"Oh yeah," Natsuei nodded.

"Can I bring my girlfriend? Or is that not a good idea?"

"No, no, it's fine!" Natsuei's smile was shaking, but Chris didn't seem to notice, "Come on over!"

Chris smiled too, "Thanks! I'll see you then!"

Natsuei nodded again, "Yeah."

And with that, his best friend ran off, making a call on his cell phone. Natsuei's smile disappeared and he turned away. He called Johan.

"Hey dad," His voice was still shaking.

"Hey Natsuei," Johan answered, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Natsuei admitted, "But I would prefer to talk to mom about it if you don't mind."

"Alright, I'll come to pick you up."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up. Natsuei took his book and went to the spot where Johan had dropped him off. The bluenette was there in less than 20 minutes. The broken hearted teen held his tears back the whole ride home. Johan didn't want to press him, so it was silent.

When they got home, Judai was waiting for them. Natsuei asked him,

"Hey mom, c-could you come up to my room with me?"

Judai nodded silently, and the two went upstairs as Johan walked onto the deck to watch Jessica and Sam.

WITH NATSUEI AND JUDAI

"What's wrong?" Judai asked in a tender voice. They were sitting on Natsuei's bed.

"Y-you know about how I like Chris a lot, right?"

Judai nodded. He gasped quietly as he realized what had happened, "Oh no."

Natsuei nodded, "He's bringing her to the party tonight."

Judai hugged his son as he cried. (A/N: Yes, Judai is very OOC in this story. But he would be a good mommy =])

WITH JESS AND SAM

Jessica laughed as Sam strutted over to his towel.

"You are so weird!" She giggled.

"No shitake mushrooms!" Sam said as he dried off. Since Johan was there watching him with the eyes of a hawk, he couldn't use profane language. Plus, Jess wouldn't like it either.

The birthday girl smiled and picked up her present delicately. She would put it on after she changed.

"Well, I'm going to go home and change into some other clothes," Sam sighed, "I'll be back in just a few minutes. Don't miss me too much."

"Yeah, I'm missing you already," Jess said sarcastically.

"I'm so hurt," Sam rolled his eyes and they both laughed. They said their goodbyes and went off in separate ways.

"Dad," Jess looked at Johan, "You don't need to be watching Sam like you're going to kill him if he even touches me you know."

Johan sighed, "Well, it was either I did, or your mother would yell at me with his voice ringing throughout the house. Would you like that?"

Jessica's eyes widened, "NO."

Johan nodded, "Yeah, me neither. Now go and change little missy, you have a birthday party in an hour."

"I am _not _a little missy! I'm 14 now!" Jessica playfully shoved her father but ran into the house anyway.

LATER

Sam and Jessica were waiting for the party to start. Judai came downstairs. Johan came over,

"Is he ok?" He whispered. Judai nodded,

"He'll be alright. He just needed a little time to calm down and take in the situation. He's a good boy."

Johan smiled, "Am I good boy too?"

Judai sighed, "At times." That was all he said before smiling towards Jess and Sam, "Hey!"

"Hi mom!" Jessica greeted. Sam waved.

"Judai," Johan called. Judai turned. Johan gave him a look and the brunette turned back to the other two.

"I have to go. I'll see you later!" He and Johan hurried out the door.

When the door shut, Sam took a deep breath and turned to Jess again.

"Hey Jess guess what?"

Jessica turned to him too, "Yah?"

"There is another present I wanted to give you."

Jessica cocked her head, "What?"

Sam cupped her face, making her blush. He leaned in and whispered,

"Happy birthday."

Their lips met.

Me: Finally! Sam and Jessica have their first kiss! But poor Natsuei is going to have to face Chris at the party! And what are Judai and Johan up to? Find out when I update! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Erin Slutsky

Me: Ok! After a couple of days, here is the new chappie! Hope you like!

I don't own GX. I own my plot and my OCs.

Now let's get started! **And, alex93fuzzy, this is for you!**

**Chapter 5: Meet Erin "Slutsky"**

When Jessica and Sam slowly separated, Jessica whispered,

"Did we just kiss?"

Sam blinked and whispered back,

"Yeah. But I liked it."

"Yeah," Jessica blushed and suddenly kissed him again, a hand on his cheek.

Meanwhile, about 10 minutes later, Judai and Johan came through the door. Judai set the cake on the counter and turned to Jessica and Sam, who were now making out on the couch.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Judai cried. Jessica and Sam jumped apart.

"MOM!" Jess yelped.

Johan was just staring wide-eyed. It was silent for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Judai ran over to Jess and hugged her, shouting through his tears,

"MY BABY HAD HER FIRST KISS! WAAAHHH SHE'S GROWING UP SO FAST!!"

Jessica blushed, "Um, no mom. My first kiss happened when you and dad left."

Sam blushed too. Judai cried even more,

"WAAAHHH!!!"

Johan pulled Judai away from their daughter and cradled him to his chest, "Judai, try and get at least some of your manly pride back."

Judai growled and pinned his husband against the wall, kissing him senseless. Johan grunted in surprise but soon moaned and fell into an armchair.

Natsuei just so happened to come in at that moment. His eyes widened with the other two and blushed beet red.

Johan gasped as Judai's tongue easily dominated his and he was pushed further back into the leather of the chair. Finally, when Judai broke it, he stood and said,

"There. Happy?"

Johan couldn't say anything but, "Wow."

Everyone was silent as Judai barked,

"Everyone, get the party decorations up!"

They all hurried off. Judai leaned into Johan's face and said, "And you…"

Johan's breathing hitched again.

Judai continued, "Question my manly pride again, and I will best you at something _other _than kissing. Understand?"

Johan nodded, and Judai said, "Now help us with the party decorations." The bluenette jumped up and ran where the kids had gone.

LATER

Judai sighed as he sat on the deck. Jessica had her suit under her clothes, as it was a pool party. Sam had his suit on as shorts. Both were holding hands and walking along the backyard.

Tears came to Judai's eyes as he remembered Jessica when she was but a little girl, running around and playing with her father, only 5 years old. He could just hear her little voice:

_"Daddy I wanna piggyback wide!"_

Johan had put her onto his back, and Judai sniffed as he remembered that cute little smile she had, laughing and playing. Natsuei was swinging on the swing set they still had, and Judai was with him. They had been talking. Natsuei was a curious little boy, and asked so many questions. Judai wiped his eyes as he also remembered 6 year old Natsuei.

Meanwhile, Johan smiled sadly as he watched Judai. Natsuei sighed,

"He's remembering again isn't he?"

Johan patted his son on the shoulder, "Natsuei, he can't help it. You two grew up so fast that I even thought that today was only Jessica's 4th birthday instead of 14th. I woke up thinking that it was strange I didn't hear Jessica's little laugh and giggles of delight. *Sigh* your mother and I will miss you when you leave."

Natsuei nodded, "You guys are too sentimental."

Johan laughed, "Yes we are but we're your parents! Get used to it!"

Natsuei laughed too, "Ok well, Chris and his girlfriend are coming over."

Johan sighed, "That sucks for you. See yah."

"Wha--you're such a jerk dad!"

"Hey, watch it, even though you're 15, I can still ground you."

Natsuei rolled his eyes.

LATER

The small group of kids was there. Johan and Judai simply watched where no one could see them. Jessica was thankful for this. Her parents could be very embarrassing at times.

Natsuei was on the swings and just sat there, reading. He had a small flashlight so that he could see.

"Geez, you even read at parties?!" A voice made him jump.

"Chris!"

Chris smiled, "Hey." He held out his hand, "Give me the book."

Natsuei sighed and handed the items he had over. Chris sighed,

"You really need to stop reading man. I don't want you being smarter than me."

The brunette on the swings laughed, "Chris, I was smarter than you even before we met."

Chris playfully punched him in the arm.

"There you are Chris!" A girl came over as Chris sat down on a swing. She sat down on his lap.

"Natsuei, this is Erin, my girlfriend," Chris smiled brighter as he looked at the girl.

Erin was a brunette, but she had blonde highlights that were deemed highly unnecessary in anyone's eyes, for they covered up most of the brown. Her face was smug and bitchy looking, and she wore a very short skirt and a tight shirt that made her look like a slut. Natsuei recognized her from school. She was called Erin "Slutsky". Now he knew why.

But he put on a smile anyway and said, "Nice to finally meet you, Chris has been talking about you a lot."

Chris gave him a thankful look, because they both knew he didn't like to talk about Erin in front of Natsuei.

Erin bought it and she hugged Chris, "Aw that is so sweet! Well he talks about you too. You're his best friend it seems."

Natsuei nodded, "Yep, since we were 9."

Something in Erin's tone made the other a little uneasy when she said, "Really? So you're super close. Like brothers."

Natsuei laughed nervously, "Yeah."

Erin's look turned into an icy stare. She was about to say something when Chris interrupted her saying,

"Alright Erin, how about we go swimming now?"

Erin's glare faded as she smiled at Chris, "Ok!" They walked away. Natsuei sighed, thinking,

_No, she doesn't like me._

LATER WITH ERIN AND CHRIS

Erin and Chris had just finished swimming. Everyone was going to get their presents for Jessica and cake and pizza.

"Would you excuse me a moment Chrissy?" Erin smiled. Chris nodded. The slut---I mean Erin went out to the side of the house and called a number on her cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Jamie, you were supposed to beat him up for me!" Erin whined.

Jamal Jr. blushed on the other line, "I'm sorry Erin. I'll do it tomorrow. Hey, how long are you going to keep us a secret?"

"Oh don't worry, when you beat Natsuei up, I will totally like reveal us," Erin said.

"Good."

"Love yah," Erin said.

"Love you."

They hung up.

Johan gasped and shut the window. He had heard everything.

Me: Oooooh! Erin is a cheating slut, and Johan knows! What will he do? Find out next chapter!! Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Side to Johan

Me: I am updating now because Alex (alex93fuzzy) is going to kill me if I don't! So here you are!!

I don't own GX. I own this plot and my OCs, and Johan's OOCness in this chapter.

Enjoy!! And please don't kill me Alex!! And also, I used some of Alex's ideas! Thanks for those!

**Chapter 6: A New Side to Johan**

THE NEXT DAY

Jamal and his family come for a visit. Natsuei stays with Jessica to make sure Jamal Jr. doesn't do anything. But Jessica had to go out that day. She had a date with Sam. Natsuei's hope for protection faded as Johan and Judai were occupied with Jamal and his wife Amy. So, he was left alone.

Natsuei swam for a little bit, and Jamal Jr. was acting like an angel. Johan had heard Erin's call, but sadly, she didn't mention Jamal Jr., just "Jamie". But that didn't mean he didn't want to keep a closer eye on his son. So he said that they should sit out on the deck where he could see Natsuei perfectly.

Jamal Jr. noticed this, and backed off. _I'll get him later…._ He thought.

LATER

Natsuei was going up to his room to change. Jamal Jr. followed. He said to the adults that he was just going upstairs to see if Natsuei needed help finding anything to wear. (A/N: Doesn't _that _make him sound feminine XD)

So, Jamal Jr. went upstairs. Natsuei was looking through his closet for his shorts and his favorite tee shirt to lie out while he got a shower. The door opened, and he jumped. His eyes widened in fear,

"J-Jamal Jr.!" He added on the Jr. part because the real Jamal was a lot nicer since he graduated military school. It was how he and Amy met.

Jamal Jr. smirked, "You're not getting away this time…" He shut the door.

MEANWHILE WITH THE ADULTS

Johan and Judai were talking with Jamal and Amy when the doorbell rang. Judai went to answer it.

"Oh hey Chris!" Judai smiled.

"Hey! Where's Natsuei?" Chris asked.

"He's upstairs with Jamal Jr."

"WHAT?!" Chris ran up the steps.

"CHRIS? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Judai yelled after him. The other three came in.

"Judai what's wrong?" Johan asked.

"Chris ran upstairs after I told him---"

"NATSUEI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Chris's outraged voice shouted. Natsuei's parents gasped and ran upstairs, scared for their son. Jamal and Amy followed.

When they got to Natsuei's room, Judai gasped and yelled,

"MY BABY!!"

Natsuei was bruised and bloodied, lying on the floor. He unwillingly let tears of pain escape his eyes. Judai ran to his side opposite of Chris and held his son close in a gentle embrace. Amy went down beside Chris to check him. She was a doctor after all.

Johan and Jamal however, turned to Jamal Jr.

"Did you do this?" Jamal growled, "And you better not lie."

Jamal Jr. looked down in shame. Jamal allowed Johan to pin him against the wall roughly and glare daggers of murder at him. Jamal Jr. gasped. The bluenette snarled,

"If you _ever _come near my son _again _I will break you into little pieces and _burn them_! UNDERSTAND?!?!"

Jamal Jr. nodded quickly as Judai gasped quietly. He had never seen Johan act like this before. Anger was hot on him…

Suddenly, Jamal Jr.'s cell phone rang. Chris looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened.

"It's Erin, isn't it? Your girlfriend," Johan said softly. Chris gasped,

"H-how did you know?"

"I heard her talking to someone last night at the party," Johan sighed, "She's cheating on you. And apparently, with him," He gestured to Jamal Jr. as he released him from his head lock. Jamal Jr. gasped for air.

Chris looked sad and then pissed. He answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie! Did you get Natsuei for me?" Erin asked. Chris's eyes widened,

"_You _sent Jamal Jr. after Natsuei?"

Erin gasped, "C-Chris!!"

"So you _were _cheating on me. And you sent Jamal Jr. after Natsuei!" Chris growled, "WE ARE OVER!!!" He slammed the phone shut and knelt by Natsuei, who was being checked over by Amy.

"Ok, well he just needs some ice and bandages and he should be ok," Amy nodded, "Nothing serious."

Judai sighed in relief. He helped his son up into a sitting position and hugged him. Natsuei smiled and hugged her back, ignoring the pain from the bruises.

Johan smiled in relief too, and punched Jamal Jr. in the face while he was looking at Natsuei. (A/N: Ha! I could so imagine that!!) Jamal allowed it, since he wanted to do it himself. But he didn't want to get reported for child abuse.

Suddenly, Judai started coughing. Johan looked at him in concern.

"I just *cough cough cough* smell something weird," Judai said. Jamal Jr. backed up further. Jamal looked at him and saw a small plastic bag. He snatched it and gasped,

"YOU'RE DOING DRUGS?!"

Johan spun around, "Is that cocaine?"

"Yes!" Jamal looked appalled to his son. Jamal Jr.'s cheeks burned in shame as he once again looked at the ground.

"Having drugs when you're 15 is illegal!" Amy said.

Judai's coughing increased, "T-that's it! *COUGH COUGH*"

Johan took him out of the room so he could breathe.

Meanwhile, Chris was calling the police about Jamal Jr. Jamal and Amy did nothing to stop him, as they wanted their son turned in as well.

While Chris was talking, he looked at Natsuei. The look was different than what he normally looked at Natsuei with. It was a special look.

Natsuei smiled. Now everything was starting to fall into place.

Me: Next chapter is the epilogue! Wee!! Review please!!


	7. Epilogue: Endings and Beginnings

Me: Here it is the final chapter to Child's Love! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you in the next story! This one WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEL!!! Thank you to all who read and reviewed!

I don't own GX. I own the plot and OCs. Some ideas are from Alex.

ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!

**Epilogue: Endings and Beginnings**

Jamal Jr. was arrested for illegal drug use, and Erin was not much later also arrested because she was found to be using illegal drugs as well. Both were sent to jail.

When Jessica and Sam turned 20, they were married. Jessica gave birth to twin boys, Allan and Mitchell. They lived a very happy life.

Johan and Judai died at the age of 100. They had lived long and happy lives and still are sorely missed.

Soon, Erin and Jamal Jr. were sent to two people, Alex and Lizzie. Both went to the Empire State Building, and….use you're imaginations. Let's just say Jamal Jr. and Erin fell off…and Johan from Silent Notes just so happened to be almost crushed by them.

And, Natsuei and Chris. They finally got together and after a year of dating, Chris proposed and they were married…

On the day they met.

All in all, it was a happy ending, and Alex and Lizzie had their fun. Yay for them!

As for Jamal and Amy, they died at the ages of 70 and 89. They had gotten jobs at a military school as "teachers".

Yay for them all!

Me: Ok, yeah, VERY SHORT but oh well!!! Review please!!!


End file.
